As well known, a shoe is a means protecting a foot of a walking man, and a shoe is generally made with leather or synthetic resin having bad ventilation, and thus, an air circulation within a shoe is bad. Therefore, a bad smell occurs due to a sweat, moisture or the like in a shoe, and disease such as athlete's foot or eczema occurs due to bacteria propagation.
In order to solve such limitations, recently, a shoe having an air circulation apparatus is prevented. In a general configuration of the ventilation shoe, a pump is disposed inside a sole of a shoe, and an air emission pipe and an air suction pipe including a check valve connecting to the pump, are disposed in a front part of the shoe or a rear part of the shoe. Therefore, air within a shoe is sucked to the pump through the air suction pipe to be emitted to an outside of the shoe through the air emission pipe depending on a pumping operation of an elastic member disposed inside the pump, whenever a shoe is landed on a ground.
However, in the related art ventilation shoe, because the air suction pipe connects to a front part or a rear part of a shoe, air in a certain part of a shoe can be sucked or emitted. Therefore, air distributed over the whole shoe cannot be circulated efficiently.
There is a prior art solving the limitation. The prior art is applied by this applicant on Sep. 7, 2007, and registered on Jun. 30, 2009 (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0906521 titled as “a footwear having a function of air circulation”).
The prior art having an air circulating apparatus includes a sole, a porous valve plate, a plurality of valves and a hard elastic plate. The sole includes a plurality of air chambers connecting to each other through a vent passage, and a passage formed in a circumference, connecting to the air chamber and discharging air to the outside. The porous valve plate is covered on a top surface of the sole. Each of the plurality of valves protrudes from a bottom surface of the porous valve plate, is inserted to the air chamber, is selectively opened or closed depending on an air pressure, and discharge the polluted air within the shoe to the air chamber. Also, the hard elastic plate is disposed between the porous valve plate and the sole, and disperses the load applied to the heel to the whole sole, and thus, uniformly contracts the air chambers in the sole, during walking. Here, the valve has an elastic force, and is formed in a semicircular shape. A top surface of the valve is opened and an inside is vacant. A plurality of opening and closing part, which is spread to the outside depending on an expansion operation of a valve by an air pressure and discharges air flowing into the valve to the air chamber, are formed in the both circumference surfaces of the valve, and the opening and closing parts are incised.
However, in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 6, even though an intermediate sole and a porous valve plate are pushed with a weight of a user during walking, because a adhesion part protrusion 131 of peripheral part of the porous valve plate 130 of the sole 120 is horizontally formed, an intermediate sole 150 and the porous valve plate 130 are not pushed any more, and particularly, are not pushed above a contraction width and a restoring width of an inner cushion 135. Therefore, there are limitations in emitting air within a shoe to the outside.